russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Boots aormula for a perfect match
May 20, 2013 ITS THE PERFECT MATCH. This is how sequestered television-radio network IBC-13 cheir executive officer and president Boots Anson-Roa descibes the block airtime partnership with the entertainment company Viva Communications, Inc. with the owner of a chairman and CEO is Vic del Rosario, Jr. The help of Viva for IBC's primetime block with Eric Canoy as the chairman. The agreement has resulted in the recent branding The Kapinoy Network for Channel 13 in the broadcasting industry. Before the new IBC Board of Directors come in, the cash to develop Kapinoy programs. I needed advertisers, going against Channel 2 and 7''', Boots told '''Inquirer Entertainment in a phone interview. Like herself, Boots said, her new allies, owners of several established networks in their country, were interested in surving the mass-based market. This coincided with my business plan of privatization, the network cheir said. The masses, which makes from 60 percent of the populatrion, is the biggest market. Other platforms Boots said the IBC management also shared her view on how to best serve that masa market. The mass media would be home around 9 p.m. From 11 p.m. to 1 a.m., they'd be in front of the TV. This is a new mass-based and star-studded Kapinoy programs. The rest of the time, the youngsters would be out driving, he said, adding that this is radio, mobile TV, the internet and even billboards comes in. You have to invest in all platforms. Boots has since establiished with provides internet access and the FM radio station iDMZ. Viva Television produces more Kapinoy shows on primetime slot in a year. It owns over 100 percent of billboards in Asia, runs two English newspapers, controls the radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ, and a free-to-air networks, including Mega Manila, Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Iloilo and Roxas. I found the perfect match, Boots said. For her part, he bought a state-of-the-art power of 60-kilowatts in the Harris transmitter tower and kept his control over IBC News and Public Affairs department. Before the Viva Group of Companies came into the picture, Boots sais, the network tried co-producing shows with block-timer Viva Entertainment on primetime slot. IBC-13 also aired classic IBC hit shows, tokusatsu and anime series and children's television programs for kids. For the mass-based shows, Boots said, she had duscussions with third parties. In the in-house productions, like Channel 2 and 7''', which have cornered the mass market. Their shows are all the same, she pointed out. We welcomed third parties because it convinced the advertising industry that '''IBC-13 is now a third player and competitor in the broadcast industry. A relatively third player in the local television industry, IBC-13 has moved up to the number 3 spot in terms of ratings, trailing behind GMA Network Inc. and Lopez-owned ABS-CBN Corporation. IBC-13 plans to revise Kapinoy programming as Viva-TV, in the primetime hours from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight on daily, 2:30 p.m. to 12 midnight and 10 a.m. to 12 midnight, programming rode to the PBA and NBA games as well as the top-rating phenomenal game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, and the talent search contest Born to be a Star, Boots announced.